


love is

by snanmob



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Forbidden Love, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), True Love, based off of cherry blossom love song, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snanmob/pseuds/snanmob
Summary: he really has never left. even though he’s gone, he still talks to him, he still fills jongdae’s heart with pretty pink cherry blossoms.





	love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuyuki_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/gifts).



> do yall ever just.. listen to cherry blossom love song and cry without understanding a word

  
when he wakes up, the world is golden. the covers are sprawled out around him, the other side of the bed empty. light filters softly through the drawn curtains, leaving patterns in the folds of the white blanket and the sun colors floating dust white and gold. the light lands harshly on the empty side of the bed.

he’s gone.

he’s been gone. he knows he’ll never be there, and it doesn’t hurt. it doesn’t hurt.

yet jongdae still, still keeps the windows open wide to let the cherry blossom petals float softly into his room as if carried in by gentle, gentle hands. a path of cherry blossoms furnish the bedroom, the petals decorate the doorway. he picks the flowers up, plucks the petals off and swallows them. they kiss him so carefully, so slowly, sliding into his mouth, and jongdae rolls them around in his tongue, sticky sweet. he closes his eyes as it loves him. tells it loves him. shows it loves him.

the moon’s silver light bathes the flowers pale. it washes the ivory of the piano keys into pure white. it holds jongdae’s frame in its cool embrace, rains down on him so it reflects off of his dark hair, it makes everything about jongdae glitter, lighting him as if he was something special. even though jongdae is no different from anyone else. it says _i never left_. it shows _i’ll never leave_. jongdae rests his forehead against the windowsill, and it’s cold. he imagines it to be someone else’s forehead. he kisses the moon goodnight, and the moonlight kisses him back.

the wind cards its fingers through his hair, leaves the feeling of a soft breath against his skin. it brushes back the jacket to curl itself around jongdae’s waist, like arms holding him. the wind whispers _i wanted you so much. i needed you._ the stars twinkle, thousands of light years away. dim and flickering, they’re barely there. they say, _i’m sorry i couldn’t keep my promise._

he really has never left. even though he’s gone, he still talks to him, he still fills jongdae’s heart with pretty pink blossoms and enchants him in bright silver at night and warm gold in the mornings. soft night wind embraces him and the stars light up in his sweet dreams.

this is love. love is the sun and the moon and the stars and the winds and the falling cherry blossoms. love is a five foot seven and-a-half boy with golden hair and pretty, pretty eyes and a crooked smile who sometimes mistakenly attempts to drink his phone while his coffee is in his other hand. love is the feeling of drowning and drowning and finally letting go of your held breath and willingly letting the fear, the pain, the warmth, the euphoria in. love is the one hundred days that you take for granted, no matter how much you tell yourself you aren’t and that you’re using every moment to its fullest. love is an engraving of this boy with golden hair and pretty, pretty eyes deeper than a knife wound on his chest, that takes one hundred days to make and an eternity to fade.

love is kim minseok.

 _the dream of a hundred days is more beautiful than any other day_ is scrawled onto a notebook over and over again until there are no more pages, then all over the walls until they turn black, then over every inch of jongdae, inside, out.

the blossoms apologize, the moon clouded with melancholy, the wind quiet. kim minseok says, _i’ll change fate. we will change fate._

_we will meet again._


End file.
